Two Friends
by Naruto7771
Summary: What will become of the two long time BFFs Sakura and Ino when a new boy is introduced to the school and they feel like he has changed there world? (Pairing: SasuNaru) (Bashing: Sakura and Ino) Rated: T (nothing really bad except for language and cat fights :3) One-Shot, AU Theme: Based of a song-Call Me Maybe (Story 2)


**Two Friends by: Naruto7771**

**(Reference of SasuNaru, fight and bashing: SasuIno & SasuSaku, One-Shot, AU)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

* * *

What kind of ended with swarm of police cars showing up at a middle school started off as an innocent verbal disagreement over a boy turned into a violent event. Two faithful friends, one with with defining white blonde hair and the other with short but striking strawberry pink hair, came into school one fine morning to find a new student had arrived. He was an admirable and majestic sight. With his sleek dark hair and toned tall body, every female in the class room drool and envy arose in the once confident males that made up the rest of the class. Classes went by as they normally did but both girl's couldn't take there eyes off of him. It was as if someone had taped there eyes in his direction so that they forcibly only saw him. When it was lunch they both met up with each other and talked about the new attractive student.

"Did you see the way he looked at me in Chemistry ? I think our eyes even met once!" The strawberry pink said.

"You too? He gave me dazzling looks as well but in History! Plus his name is just dazzling, Sasuke, it's so adorable." Replied Ino.

It was now the last class of the day and both girls sat quietly staring at him from afar. Soon enough he went over to them and asked them a question. Once he got his answer he left.

"Did he just wink at me?" Sakura asked.

Ino felt a but hurt and responded, "I don't think s because I know he defiantly winked at me."

Sakura just let it go and said, "Maybe it was to the both if us, I mean you never know."

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah maybe,"

* * *

By the end of the day both girls still had that small bickering stuck in there head and they met up in the hall to talk about it.

"Ino, I think he's really into me. I think I'm going to go and ask him out but only on a date." The strawberry blonde then said.

"What? But I was going to do that," The now furious white blonde girl complained.

"Well I called him first!"

"No I did! You bitch!"

The Sakura felt offended by this her friend's use of such language, "What?! How did you call him first!? And I'm not a bitch."

"Yes you are! You're a fucking skank but no one ever says it ' cause they're all too nice," The white blonde said, harshly.

Slap! Sakura had but stricken at her best friends face. A large crimson hand mark was left on the other girl's pale skin. That's when the real fight began. Punches were thrown, hair was pulled, and kicks went wild. The one to find such a battle was none other than that handsome boy they were fighting over, he called the police and they got back-up because the fight was too intense. After everything was over the three of them, the two girl and the boy, were sent to the principle's office.

"Why was there a fight in my school and between my two best female students?" The principle, Tsunade, said looking very disappointed.

The both of them were embarrassed and silent until they said the truth. After telling the whole story the the raven laughed at there stupidity. He rarely laughed but this got him to chuckle. The two girl's looked confused.

"Why are you laughing? We were fighting over love." The Sakura said seriously.

"That's why I'm two will never in a million years have a chance to even date me." He plain out said.

Both girl were still confused and a little offended now.

The boy explained, "I'm gay. To me, dating you would be like dating a rock."

Both girl's then chuckled a bit and felt stupid that they had let a guy get between them like this, especially a guy they finally found out they would never even have a chance with. As as three left the the principle's office a tan-skinned, choppy haired, sapphire-eyed boy huddled by the door waited for a certain person.

"Are you coming?" The jet black haired boy said and gave him a wink.

The boy with the bright blue eyes got up and followed him. Eventually they both took hands and walked all the way to the door together. This drove the girls mad. Now, they really couldn't believe they had fallen for a guy like that. They then promised themselves that they would be friend. Best friends till the end.

**I know I'm usually not one to write these types of stories (reason being that it's from the point of view of girls) but I actually liked this One-Shot. I hope you guys like what I've been working one during vacation I'll also be releasing new chapters soon! :3 **


End file.
